Did You know i love you?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU. Vampires and Humans don't mix. They can't exist in the same world, or so most thought. Vampires were ruthless killers, devoid of emotion and unable to love, or so Adam thought until he met Randy Orton... Randy/Edge Slash, Sex, Mature. One-shot. R


Pairing: Randy Orton X Adam Copeland  
Song: Angels and air waves - Breathe  
Rating: M  
Summery: AU. Vampires and Humans don't mix. They can't exist in the same world, or so most thought. Vampires were ruthless killers, devoid of emotion and unable to love, or so Adam thought until he met Randy Orton...  
Warning: M/M, Sex, Vampirism/supernatural ...  
Discliamer : I don't own shit! Just the writing/Idea, Randy and Adam belong to World Wrestling Entertainment Inc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hello reader, let me introduce myself. My Name is Adam Copeland, and I'm here to tell you all about my brush with danger. Danger coming in the form of a Vampire. A Vampire, a creature i hated more than anything in this world. A creature i would fall in love with... Yeah what a hypocrite i am... I know. But i was young, 17 years young and i fell in love with a 124 year old Vampire... Dear reader, have you ever heard the saying "Be careful who you hate... Could be someone you love?" Or Better yet "Don't judge the book by it's cover" ?

Very good life lessons, those are. Because with me, they ring true... So let's start this tale it's a long ass ride! Hold on...

_A blue-black shade of love.__  
__Sent from above.__  
__My hands are tied, two worlds alone,__  
__And this I know.__  
_  
Years ago:

I swallowed the lump in my throat, when i realized i was no longer alone. It was one of _them_. The blood sucking leeches, monsters, murderers, demons, whatever you'd call them, that pretty much sums them up. Vampires had the run of the town, because nobody was strong enough, brave enough; to stand up to them. We had curfews, and i was 30 minutes late, nobody was out, or so i had thought and now I'll end up dying...

Vampires, nothing but scum they were, killing the innocent. They were devoid of emotion, unable to love! Merciless killers! I heard a twig snap, saw out of the corner of my eye, a figure emerged from the trees. And now I'd be the next Victim...

"You're wrong!" The figure hissed, voice low as he moved towards me. "About what?" I grumbled standing my ground. "We can love ... we aren't monsters ... or demons... I've been watching you ... Adam ..." The soft velvety voice murmured stalking closer.

_Your breath's like wine,__  
__And just like clouds, my skin crawls.__  
__It's so divine, the sky it glows with fields of light._

"Wha ... What?" I choked out as the figure circled me. "Yes i have... And i like what i see... I'm not gonna hurt you ... Because i love you" The voice murmured sweetly before leaping into the tree behind me. I jumped spinning around, searching the area blindly for the Vampire.

I didn't hear the Vampire land behind me, but i felt his arms slid around my waist, felt him pull me against his hard body, heard his softly whispered words in my ear. "I could never hurt you... I love you ... I'd kill to keep you safe..." He whispered, lips pressed to my ear, hands unclasped, sliding over my mid section, as he kissed the back of my neck ever so gently.

Finally finding my voice i shouted "But you don't even know me!" before pulling out of the fiend's arms. I crossed my arms over my chest as a teenager would do, but who am i kidding i was a teenager dammit!

_Did you know that I love you?__  
__Come and lay with me.__  
__I love you.__  
_  
Within seconds i found myself lying on my back, staring up at the starry skies, I couldn't move, the fiend was pinning me to the ground. "I know you better then your parents do ... better then you know yourself... I do love you Adam ... Let me prove it ..." The Vampire placed a kiss on my lips, his cold against my warm ones. Hands slid over various parts of my body. Soon i was hypnotized as the fiend removed my shirt, sucking and licking away at my nipples; causing my breath to hitch in my throat, my hands clenching and unclenching as i gasped.  
_  
__And all this day, I will love you.__  
__You make me feel alive,__  
__and I'll love you__  
__Until the end of time_

My hands seemed to take a mind of they're own, as they wrapped themselves around the blood suckers' head, my shoes and socks vanished, the fiend slipped his hand into the front of my jeans, and into my boxer briefs, stroking my cock to hardness before releasing it and tugging my jeans off, leaving my boxer briefs on. He pulled my boxer briefs down far enough to expose my ass, before forcing me on my stomach. The fiend's clothes seemed to have disappeared, as the vampire forced two fingers into my mouth.

He then moved to kneel behind me, before i knew it, he was pushing his slicked fingers into my virgin hole. He slipped his fingers in and out slowly, while i couldn't see his face, i knew he could see mine. I knew he was watching me, when he saw my features contort in pain as he added a third finger, he pulled it out, going back to two, stretching me a little more before adding number three. I began to relax as he slid down taking my flaccid cock into his talented mouth, my hands gripping the back of his head as he bobbed up and down. My whole body shook as my orgasm washed over me(Hey i'm green okay!).

He swallowed everything i had to give, removing his fingers, he redressed me, picked me up and within seconds we were standing in my bedroom. I felt him kiss my temple sweetly, whispering "Goodnight Lover" and with that said, he was gone, and i was out like a bulb.

_My hands shake clasped with fear as you come near__  
__To say goodnight, just like a dove.__  
__A peaceful sign.__  
__To help us by as you come in.__  
_  
The next day as i was walking home, i had the feeling again. I was no longer alone... "Adam..." The voice called just before he landed, once again, in darkness. I felt his arms wrap around me, his mouth pressed against my neck, placing soft subtle kisses up to my jaw line. "Adam... You're so gorgeous... so beautiful ... I love you" He murmured against my neck as i fell under his spell, leaning against his broad muscular chest. I felt his hands caressing my flat stomach, as i rest my hands on his strong forearms.

He eased me back against a tree, dropping to his knees, undoing my pants and completely engulfing me in his mouth. He bobbed his head rapidly, running his hands up and down my thighs as i gasped, groaned and moaned, trying not to topple over. With his talented mouth, and the fact it was only my second blowjob, i came very quickly, shooting my load down his throat. I passed out, but i was aware of him catching me. I even heard his whisper of "Goodnight Lover". I woke up hours later, tucked in my bed, him nowhere to be found.  
_  
__Let this begin.__  
__Stars fall like dust, _

The next day i found myself wondering what he looked like, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. Me kissing him, not him kissing me... Then like magic that now welcomed feeling returned. "Adam?" I smiled turning around as his arms slipped around me. Though i couldn't see him, i wanted to put one thought to rest. I leaned up, cupping his head, placing my lips on his, kissing him gently(besides the one he gave me, this would be my first), getting familiar with him. I felt him smile against my lips before he returned the kiss.

_our lips will touch.__  
__We speak too much.__  
_  
I broke the kiss for air as he sighed. "I wanna see your face" I whispered into his shoulder. He hesitated before walking into the light. He was ... gorgeous! Short dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, strong perfect jaw line, tan skin for a vampire though. "Your Beautiful" I gasped as he smiled. I cuddled closer to him as the winds suddenly began blowing like crazy, he tensed, tightening his arms around me, causing a trimmer of fear to pass through me.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I whimpered as he glanced around. "Other Vampires..." He growled, pulling me into his arms as others emerged from the forest. "Well Randy ... He really is a keeper isn't he boys" One with a large nose sneered to his clan of pale white vampires as they circled them. One jabbed me in the arm with a sharp talon, causing blood to flow from my arm, as i cried out. Randy growled pulling me tighter, taking a step back before, pushing me completely behind him, his own hands transforming into a clawed hard as he slashed at the Vamp's face.

_Did you know that I love you?__  
__Come and lay with me.__  
__I love you.__  
_  
The Vamp angrily struck back, but Randy overpowered the fiend, slashing his throat open, blood flowing freely from the wound before the Vamp burst into flames. Using that as a distraction, Randy pulled me against his chest, leaping into the air and taking off. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, i had a vivid fear of heights. Randy hugged me tighter as we landed in my bedroom. He sat me on the bed. "We have to tend to your wound" He murmured pacing before looking at me. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Bathroom" I murmured glancing down at my bleeding arm. Within seconds Randy was by my side, bandaging my wounds. I hissed softly as he wrapped the bandaged arm with gauze. "Thank you" I murmured once he was done. He kissed me gently. "Don't mention it Lover" He murmured holding me close to him. I stared into his blue orbs, getting lost in them as he leaned over kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss. Our clothes seemed to have melted away as Randy began stretching me and it didn't hurt as much as it first had.

_It's always hard, __  
__when you're around me__  
__But here right now, __  
__there's interest in your eyes__  
_  
Randy slid into me gently, taking time to love me. I gasped in pleasure as he began thrusting his hips against my own. We soon found our rhythm, moving as one. I held Randy close, wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck as he kissed my own. I was getting close and so was he.

_So hear me out, __  
__and hear this the first time__  
__That I... love you (come and lay with me)_

"Randy... I love you" I moaned as his hand closed around my member, thrusting in time with his hips. His cock hit something deep inside of me, causing me to shoot my load all over the both of us. Randy kept thrusting, stroking me back to hardness as i whimpered. "I love you too Adam ..." Randy moaned as his canines pierced my neck, the same time i shot my second load, the same time he climaxed inside of me.  
He drank from me, biting into his wrist.

"Drink from me Adam ... be with me forever... " I accepted the blood, it was surprising sweet. I don't remember much, i remember the pain, the hunger. Then Randy taking great care to show me what i need to know.

That night we lied together, Randy holding me, telling me that he loved me. Then whispering "Nothing can break us apart..." And he was right.

_l... love you (and all this day)__  
__I... love you (you make me feel alive)__  
_  
Adam smiled closing his journal and sliding it back under the bed, cuddling up to his lover Randy Orton. "Love you Randy" He murmured as Randy smiled. "Love you too Lover".  
_  
__I... love you__  
__Till the end of time_

~Finished


End file.
